Fix You
by Emmelie
Summary: After discovering her uncle was murdered, Emily, a drug addict, must team up with our favorite elf to find the killer and solve the mystery behind a mysterious jewel that her uncle left behind. Not a mary-sue, but LegolasOC.
1. Modern Chemistry

**A/N: Okay, so I just got my computer back after it got into a fight with a french vanilla cappucino, so that's why I haven't been updating. Also, I've had terrible writer's block for my other story, so I'm starting a new one until I get back into gear for my other story. But if you haven't read _Ruled By Secrecy_ yet, please do! I would love to know what you guys think about it!**

**I'll be basing the important chapters of this story off of songs, so the lyrics to the songs will be in _/italics/_. I thought it would be a cool idea and it would also add to the tone of the chapter. Ad I just like expressing my musical tastes.**

_**Thoughts/flashbacks are italics too.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people or places from _The Lord of the Rings_ or any other of J.R.R. Tolkien's books. Nor do I own any of the songs, which are in italics. Also The title is a Coldplay song, I don't own that either.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy my story!**

**Chapter One: Modern Chemistry**

(The song Modern Chemistry was written by Motion City Soundtrack.)

My bottom eyelid starting twitching. A trickle of sweat made it's way down the side of my face. My clothes were all over the hotel room, as were the contents of my purse. I was positive I brought them with me. But where were they? I let out a very long string of all the swear words I knew in all the languages I knew. _Where the fuck is it?! _Then the nausea hit.

I continued my search with more urgency than before. All my bags were emptied. I went through the sheets of my bed. The nausea became was beginning to become too much for me to handle, so I sat on my bed and put my head between my knees.

As I sat down, I felt something in my back pocket. I pulled it out and was instantly relieved.

I found my pills.

_/I believe in medication, and I believe in therapy, and I believe in crystal light cause I believe in me yeah....it's so uplifting fuck yeah.../_

My therapist and my doctor would be disappointed in me when she found out that I continued taking the antideppresants, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I went into the bathroom. I filled a glass with tap water and swallowed it along with a couple Xanax.

My body started calming down. The twitching and the sweating stopped, but the nausea was still there. I sighed as I saw my reflection. I was abnormally pale compared to the other twenty-something girls. I didn't really make a habit of going outside too often. There were also dark circles under my eyes. The jetlag after the flight hadn't helped that situation much. I grabbed my brush off the counter and attempted to untangle the mass of brown curls. I pulled my hair back into a bun.

The clock said it was 10:30 am. The limo would be here in a half hour. I went back to the piles of clothes and dug through them until I found the strapless bra, black heels and the black dress. I threw them on and hurried into the bathroom. I did my best to cover the black circles under my eyes and quickly finished getting ready. I grabbed my lipstick and mascara and put it my purse. My head was pounding and I could barely focus on that task that I had to accomplish today. I was in no condition to leave the hotel room. I didn't want to. But I didn't have a choice.

_/I barely have the motivation. They say I suffer from a lack of seratonin synapses they happen too infrequently for me to be functioning properly.../_

The realization of what what I had to do in just a few minutes time hit me hard. I went back to the bathroom and took out another bottle of pills from my make up bag. These were the pills that I was supposed to be taking. Cyproheptadine. It was supposed to stop the serotonin syndrome, but they did nothing. The doctors told me to take those and stop taking the antideppresants because that was caused the condition in the first place. But the antideppresants just helped me calm down more.

_/I took the pills, I took the advice. The panic stops, but still I'm not right.../_

I felt the tears start again and there was nothing I could to stop them this time. I took a few minutes for myself to let the tears stop. I still couldn't concentrate. There was too much happening. It was 10:58. I gathered my purse and headed for the door. I realized that I forgot the flowers I bought and the eulogy I had written, so I turned around and grabbed them too.

_/Racing thoughts, and wasted time, it's the same old story line. This is my nursery rhyme, and it goes.../_

I surprised myself by being able to keep myself composed during the ceremony. My voice cracked a little during the eulogy but I managed to keep the tears to myself. It was the first funeral I've ever been to. Everyone gave their condolences and went on and on about how my uncle was such a good man. I wasn't really paying attention though. I needed more pills already.

_/I believe in medication, and I believe in therapy, and I believe in crystal light cause I believe in me yeah....it's so uplifting fuck yeah.../_

After the ceremony was over, I went to the bathroom. I decided to leave the Cyproheptadine at the hotel and bring the Xanax. I thought it would be excusable considering the circumstances. it helped me calm myself more. The past couple of days had been a blur.

I got the call from my uncle's friend five days before the funeral. I was heavily drugged at the time so I didn't really comprehend what he was saying at the time.

"_I'm so sorry," Rob said, "Your uncle died."_

"_What?"_

"_He's dead. The police said it was a suicide."_

"_Oh."_

"_Will you be coming out here for the funeral?" He asked._

"_I'll try. I have to go." I didn't wait for him to say goodbye or hang up. I hung up the phone and went back to the drugs as if nothing even happened._

I looked at myself in the mirror. I never hated myself more than that moment. I hadn't even reacted when Rob told me my uncle died. All I cared about were the pills. I wanted so badly just to stop taking them. But I knew that I needed them to survive. They were the only thing that was constant in my life, the only that made me feel better. I also knew that I was using my uncle's death as an excuse to keep taking the Xanax. I was such a bitch. But at least I made the effort to come to his funeral.

"_He's your brother!" I finally comprehended what Rob had told me the next day. I immediately bought two tickets; one for me, and one for my mom. Apparently, she had other plans._

"_I just can't miss work," she said, "We need this money."_

"_You can miss work for all of a week to go to your BROTHER'S funeral!" I shouted._

"_I don't know if you noticed, but we weren't exactly on the best terms these past few years." I knew that they stopped talking to each other, but I never knew why. Every time I tried to ask my mom about it, she pretended not to hear me. _

"_Well," I said, "that shouldn't have made a difference anyway. Now he's gone forever. I hope you're happy." I stormed away to the computer and cancelled the extra ticket. My uncle Frank and I were really close. I thought about all the times we travelled to London to visit him. I thought about how those trips ended abruptly when I was twelve. And it made me really hate my mom for a while._

I looked up at myself in the mirror. I couldn't remember the last time I looked healthy. I had been on the Xanax for a year before the doctors tried to take me off of it. And the Cyproheptadine caused me to lose some weight. It also kept me up at night and gave me bad dreams. They would mostly be about my dad. I missed him a lot.

_It was before I started taking the Xanax or Cyproheptadine. My dad had flown out the London for the week to visit with my uncle. They were best friends. Uncle Frank was the one who introduced my dad to my mom. They were two of the biggest nerds I had ever known. They watched the History Channel and they read the dorkiest books too. But I always had a good time when I was with them._

_I had just got back to my apartment from work. I was about to take a shower when the phone rang._

"_Hello?" All I could hear was crying on the other end, "Hello? Mom? What's wrong?" My mom usually overreacted to things, but I had a bad feeling that this time she had a legitimate reason._

"_He's gone!" There was more sobs, "They can't find him!"_

"_What?"_

"_Your father! He...he left to go to the...store...and he...didn't come back!" She was hysterical. I knew I wouldn't get anything else out of her at this point so I tried vainly to calm her down. After about twenty minutes of this, she said she had a headache and went to bed. I told her I would come by in the morning._

_They sent search parties all over the country. They never found him. They never even found his rental car. My mom and my uncle got into a huge fight. It was he first time they spoke to one another since I was twelve. And all they did was yell at each other._

_That was a year ago. That's when I started taking the Xanax. A couple months later the serotonin syndrome started. My therapist told me that the Xanax would make me worse but I didn't care. A couple more months after that, I got the call from Rob. And now I was at my uncle's funeral. _

I left the bathroom and wlked up to my uncle's coffin. He looked like he was just sleeping. They dressed him in a suit. He hated suits. He thought they were uncomfotable. I felt my eyes starting to water again. Luckily, there was no one else in the room. I let the tears loose.

The past year had been hard, obviously. But I tried to hold it all in. I felt like I had to be strong. My mom really wasn't trying. She hardly ever came out of her house anymore. I visited her a lot though. I felt like I could never talk about what happened. If I tried, she would freak out. I hated talking to my therapist about this because he would just ask me questions about everything else. He had come up with a new technique of not talking about it which made it easier to get over the situation. I thought it was bullshit so I ended our sessions and got a new therapist. She's a little better. The only thing that kept me calm and collected was the antideppresants.

My therapist wanted to take me off the Xanax. But I wouldn't let that happen. Not now. As much as I hated to admit it, I depended on the pills. I wanted to stop. I wanted to get back to normal. But I knew that I would never be the same again. Who could be after all this?

As I looked upon my uncle's body, I decided that I would refill my prescription.

_/I'm barely off the medication, and now the walls are closing in and I can't breathe and I can't bleed _

_will you be my alibi? Tell them that I truly tried...to give in.../_

I stood there for a couple more minutes so I could compose myself. I turned to leave when I saw a man standing at the back of the room. I wiped away the tears on my face quickly. He was probably just another person who I didn't know who was about to tell me his history with my uncle. I prepared myself as he walked up to me.

"Are you Emily, Frank's niece?" He asked.

"Yes." I studied him. His long, blonde hair was pulled back. He looked to be about my age. Normally, his blue eyes would have excited me. I have a thing for blue eyes. But nothing really excited me anymore. I didn't remember seeing him during the ceremony, which did strike me as odd.

"I am sorry for your loss," He continued, "but Frank told me to find you if anything happened to him."

"What are you talking about?" I was started to get a little nervous.

"I am sorry, but there is no easy way to say this," He sighed, "Your uncle did not kill himself. He was murdered."

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm actually quite fond of them so you're just gonna have to get used to it. This chapter kind of sucks but it's necessary because it explains things you'll have to know for future chapters. I'll also try to make the chapters longer too. Please review! I really want to know what you guys think!**


	2. Shine A Light

**A/N: Okay, so I'm trying to get back in the habit of updating faster. Luckily it's Thanksgiving break so I have more time to write. But I'm happy with the reviews! Keep them coming! **

**Book passages and thoughts are in _italics_.**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

**Chapter Two: Shine A Light**

"Excuse me?" I couldn't believe what was happening. Some stranger shows up at my uncle's funeral and tells me that he was actually murdered? This had to be a joke or something.

"I am sorry," He said, "but it is the truth."

"Who the hell are you anyway? And how did you even know my uncle?"

"If I told you, you would not believe me." He dug around in the bag he ws carrying and pulled out a small, brown, leather book. I recognized it immediately. "This was your uncle's journal."

"How did you get this?" I grabbed it from his hands and got my cell from my purse, "I'm calling the police."

"No! I did not steal this," He took the journal back and flipped through the pages, "Read this passage. Please."

"You still didn't answer my question," I snapped.

"This will explain everything," He handed me the journal. I looked at him, hesitating. His deep blues eyes were pleading with me. I suddenly found myself sympathizing with him. I took the book from his hands.

_September 3rd_

_I cannot believe today. After years upon years of research, I have accomplished our goal! If only Stephen was here. This victory would be more joyous with him._

_But back to my news! I have finally done it! Our theory has been proven! After years of experiments and tests, we have found the alternate dimension! Well, I'm not sure if we- by we, I mean Stephen and I for, without him, none of this would be possible-have discovered another dimension or if it is time travel, but we've found something. The jewel we found seems to have many different properties. We spent so many years trying to figure what kind of stone it is, but we cannot identify it._

_The jewel is strong, possibly stronger than a diamond. We tried cutting it, but nothing worked. It has a strange colour as well. We determined it's neither an emerald or a sapphire, but it has an odd, blue-green colour to it. It is also translucent, like a crystal. We believe that it must have been the river for thousands of years because it has been smoothed by something. It couldn't have been smoothed by any kind of tool because we have tried everything. _

_Anyways, we've run many tests on the jewel to figure out it's chemical composition, where it originated from, etc. We couldn't figure out anything. This morning, I was testing it's molecular properties when the explosion happened. Well, I'm not sure if it was an explosion actually. My lab was in perfect condition, as was the jewel. All I remember was a burst of white light then...nothing. It must have knocked me out because the next thing I knew I was awoken by someone shaking me. When I opened my eyes, a man was standing over me. He was speaking some kind of language that I didn't recognize at first, I was still dizzy. After a minute or so, I began to understand him. He was speaking Sindarin.I tried to converse with him the best I could. He asked repeatedly, 'Where am I', 'Who are you' and other such questions. I tried to explain to him everything I could, but my Sindarin is a little rough, since Stephen...Anyways, he was frantic. He pulled out a long white knife and held it to my neck. Under the circumstances, you'd think I'd be frantic as well. But I was staring at the knife. It seemed familiar. Then, it came to me. I asked him who he was. He answered "Legolas Thranduilion."_

I slammed the journal shut. "This is a load of bullshit!" I was infuriated, "How dare you! How dare you come to my uncle's funeral and tell me he was murdered and then give me a journal that is clearly a forgery and claim that you're some kind of character from some stupid book?!"

"Please, I didn't mean any offense, I just-"

"NO!" I headed for the door, but he grabbed my arm, "Let go of me!"

"I swear to you that this is not a lie." He looked me straight in the eyes. Something about the look he was giving frightened me a little. There was a wild desperation in his eyes and it was weakening my resolve. "This is his real journal. He told me to find you and give this to you to make you believe me. Please listen. I have nowhere else to go. I have no one else to turn to. Please help me."

I knew the journal wasn't a fake. It was his handwriting. I'd memorized it form the letters he sent to me. It even smelled like his journal. "Fine."

"Thank you." He let go of my arm.

"What exactly do you want me to help you with?" I couldn't believe myself. I was still a little unconvinced about this whole situation, but I was afraid of what he would do if I didn't help him.

"We must find yor uncle's killer." He ushered me to the door.

"Why do you think he was murdered?" We were outside now. I led him to my car.

"I saw it happen."

"What?" I stopped in the middle of the parking lot. "You...you were there?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, I tried to help him but-"

"You didn't tell anyone? Not even the cops?!" My fury was returning.

"Please, there was nothing I could do," He put his hand on my shoulder, "It happened so fast...there was a loud bang and then he was on the ground. There was a lot of blood...I use the talking device to get someone. He said to call them if anything happened. They came and took him away in a...'truck'."

"It's called an ambulance."

"Yes, that," he continued, "I went too, in another truck. We went to a healing place-"

"The hospital?"

He nodded, "I waited for hours in a room. Then, these men in white clothes came and told me he was dead. They said that he killed himself, but they used another word..."

"Suicide."

"Yes. I'm sorry I could not help him more."

"But why didn't you tell them someone killed him?"

"I could not." He sighed, "I believe the killer was someone from my world."

"Why?" We were at my car now. I opened the driver's side and got in. He waited outside. "What's wrong?"

"I...I do not know how to work this...thing." He pointed at the car. I got out and walked to the passenger's side. I was beginning to believe his story. He didn't know certain words and he didn't know how to open a car door... but then again, it could be an act. If my uncle was really murdered, he could be making up this whole story to kill me. But why? I was definitely confused.

"This is how you open the door," I pulled on the handle, "See?" I opened the door for him, but he still waited outside of the car. "Aren't you getting in?"

"No," He said, "It is custom for the men to wait for the women to sit first."

"Oh." I walked back to the driver's seat. _Well, _I thought, _he's definitely not like other guys...maybe he is telling the truth...? I'm an idiot. _Once I sat down, he got in. He was looking around the car as if it was a UFO. "You put the seatbelt on like this," I showed him how the buckle the seatbelt, and he mimicked my actions. When I started the car, he jumped. "It's okay, it's just the engine."

"I have only been in one of these...things once."

"It's called a car. It's not going to hurt you. Anyways, why do you think that someone from your world killed my uncle?"

"Well, whenever I am around one of my kind, I can feel them. That night, Frank was in the kitchen and I was up in his study, reading. I sensed that someone else was in the house, but I was too late... I'm sorry.""

"How do you know it just wasn't some random person?" I asked, "It could've been anyone."

"No," He said, "It had to be an elf. I could feel it. Also, the dagger was cafted by elves."

"Wait," I was getting more confused, "I thought you said he was shot?"

"Shot?"

"Before, you said you heard a loud bang. That means he was killed with a gun. The police said he shot himself in the heart."

"Yes, that is correct."

"But then where did the dagger come from?"

"By the time I reached the kitchen, I saw someone placing the ...gun in his hands." He sighed, "I confronted the elf, but all of a sudden, I was surrounded by smoke and...whoever it was disappeared. I found the dagger on the table. I think it was a warning."

"A warning for what?"

"I am not sure," he said, "But we must find out. I believe that Frank's murderer will return."

"Return? Why? What else would they....?" I felt the blood drain out of my face. "You think....You think they're going to kill me next?" He nodded. "Why?"

"I am not sure. But once we find out why your uncle was killed, we will certainly know."

I suddenly became very paranoid. This was always my worst fear growing up. But I was still unsure if he was telling the truth. Then again, he didn't seem very normal...I didn't know what to believe anymore.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**A/N: I will try to get the next chapter up soon! I have a pretty good idea of where this is going now, so updating should be easier but I'm not making any promises.**

**Oh, and one thing I forgot to mention in the first chapter, I don't really know what drug addiction is like. I've never been an addict, so I'm going off of what I see on tv and what I read. So, if it's not realistic enough, sorry! I don't know what it's like!**

**Go review! (please!)**


	3. The Body Breaks

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I feel so loved. But they really do motivate me to write more so please keep 'em coming! I have a week until Christmas break so it will be easier to update then. I hve finals this week so I have A TON of work to do. I'm gonna try to write this chapter in one night so if it sucks, that's why. I want to get one more update before the break. **

**Anyways, I know that the song lyrics annoy some people, and I'm sorry about that, but I'm keeping them in the story. They won't be in all the chapters, just the important ones. And the entire song might not be in the chapter either. Sorry! I already have all the songs picked out so I just don't want to give up on it.**

**Sooo...on with the story!**

**Chapter 3:**

"Why have we come here?" he asked as I pulled into the driveway of my uncle's house.

"Where else would we go?"

"It is not safe here."

"I don't have a choice." I got out of the car and opened the passenger side door for him. He was still having trouble with handles.

"Whoever killed Frank could return. It is not wise to stay here!"

"Look," I sighed as I got my bags from the trunk, "My uncle left me this house. All of the bills are my responsibility now. I can't stay in a hotel forever. I have to stay here until I can sell it."

He grabbed one of my suitcases for me. "I still do not think this wise..."

"Well, like I said, we have no other choice," I unlocked the door to the house. It felt surreal to be there. I hadn't been in his house since I was twelve and now, I was only here after his death. So many memories came to my mind.... it was overwhelming. For the hundredth time that week, I felt my eyes well up.

"Are you alright?" I realized I was still standing in the doorway. I quickly wiped the tears my eyes.

"Um, yeah," I walked into the living room. It was almost the same as I remembered it. There were more pictures. There was a picture of me from my high school graduation, one of me and my mom on vacation, and one of my dad and my uncle on a fishing trip. I heard a jingling noise behind me and jumped when I felt something wet touch my hand. "Hey, Zeus," I kneeled to pet his head. He had grown a lot since I'd seen him last. He was just a little siberian husky the last time I was here.

"He is a good dog," Legolas, (If that was his real name. There was still a part of me that was unconvinced.) was standing by the fireplace, "We do not have dogs like this where I am from."

"Zeus is the best dog in the world," I said, "My uncle got him so I would have a playmate when I came to visit. He must not have been fed for a while." I got up to go to the kitchen to get his food. I noticed that his bowl was already full.

"I filled his bowl earlier."

"Oh. Thanks." I went back into the living room and picked up may bags. "I'm gonna go upstairs and unpack." I started heading up the stairs, but stopped when I noticed he was following me. "Um, are you going to follow me everywhere I go?"

"Yes." He looked at me as if that was a stupid question.

"Why?"

"It is not safe here."

"Yes, I know," I was getting aggravated, "but I don't need a body guard."

"I promised you uncle I would protect you." I stopped in the middle of the stairs.

"What?"

"Frank asked me to watch over you," He said, "He asked me just before he passed."

"This is ridiculous!" I exclaimed, "What would anyone want with me?! My uncle is dead! They got what they wanted! Why would they come back?"

"I am sorry, but-"

"No! Just shut up! How do I know that anything you told me is true?" I demanded, "What if you're part of some...some elaborate hoax to...to rob me or something? What if you're the one who killed my uncle and you're making up some bullshit story to gain my trust, just so you can kill me?!"

"I swear to you that I will not hurt you."

"How do I know you're telling the truth? How can you prove to me you are who you say you are?"

"You read your uncle's journal," He sighed, "That should be proof enough."

"Anyone could have written that." I pinched the bridge of my nose. My head was pounding from the stress and the shouting. And I really needed to take some pills...

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing," I snapped, "I'm fine."

"Is it your head?" He took a couple steps closer, "Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine," I said through my teeth, "Okay?"

"No, you are not," He took my hand away from my face, "May I try something?"

"What?" I asked warily.

"It is something my mother taught me. Please?" I sighed and nodded. He put his hands on either side of my head. He closed his eyes and started muttering something I couldn't understand. My head began to feel warm and light and then... the pain was gone. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah...what...how did you do that?"

"It is a simple skill that my people possess," He dropped his hands to his sides, "Is that proof enough?"

"Maybe...I'm going to take a shower. And you really don't need to follow me," He nodded and went back downstairs. I took my bags into the guestroom. It was where I always slept whenever I visited. It looked the same as the last time I was there. It even smelled the same. I focussed on unpacking my bags to distract me from the memories the room was bringing back. I hung up my dress that I would wear to the burial service tomorrow. I grabbed some clothes and a towel and headed to the bathroom.

Showers were always relaxing to me. I could spend forever in the shower. It helped to clear my mind. I always think better when I was in the shower. But it didn't help this time. All I could think about was my uncle, the 'elf' that I had to take care of...the fact that someone may be out to kill me.

I couldn't think of a reason as to why anyone would want to kill my uncle. Or me. Neither of us had any money, and we weren't involved in any gambling issues or drug deals. At least I wasn't. I came to the conclusion that his murder had something to do with Legolas.

I guess I was convinced he was telling the truth. I didn't know many people who could magically get rid of headaches. Plus, he just seemed...different. He lacked the knowledge of basic tasks and modern day things. He was very graceful when he walked. And sometimes, it seemed like he was glowing. I laughed at myself for that last thought.

I got out the shower and dried off. I felt way more calm and clear headed. I wrapped the towel around myself and walked back to my room. After I got changed into a t-shirt and jeans, and dug through my make up bag. I debated with myself whether or not to take the pills. I didn't really need them anymore. But the urge to take them was still there.

I was weak. I went to the bathroom and took three pills. I went back to my room and slept. I figured it wouldn't be a good idea to make an appearance until I was back to normal. Whatever normal was.

I don't remember how long my nap was. The pills gave me some strange dreams though. I couldn't remember the dreams either. All I can recall is colors and flashes of different scenes. I'm pretty sure my dad was in them. And I remember a city. It was old though, like medieval. Other than that, I don't what they were about.

I stretched as I stood up. I didn't want to go downstairs. I felt a little awkward. I wasn't sure what to say to him. And, I was kind of rude to him before. Apologizing is not something I'm good at. I got that from my mother. I decided that it would be best to get it over with, so I made my way to the kitchen.

As I walked down the stairs, I could smell soup. I entered the kitchen to find Legolas stirring a pot, the source of the smell. "Hello," he spoke first.

"Hi...what are you making?"

"It is chicken noodle soup. I also made sandwiches. I believe your uncle called them 'grilled cheese'."

"Yeah, he did," He always made that exact meal for me the night before I left his house to go home. I never wanted to leave. He said it was 'something for the road'. "Did he teach you how to make this?"

"Yes," he replied, pouring the soup into a bowl, "I still think it is very strange to keep food in these metal things," He held up the opened soup can.

"They're called cans," I sat down at the table, "The food is put in there to stay fresh and so it's easy to make."

"It is definitely unlike the food we have back at home," He set a bowl of soup and a sandwich in front of me. He then sat at the other end of the table.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"No," he replied, "I am not hungry. I do not need food as much as humans do. I can go for a long time without food, or sleep."

"Oh," I started to eat the soup, when it occurred to me, "So did you make this...for me?"

"Yes. I was not sure if you had eaten and thought you would be hungry by now."

"I'm starving, thanks," I stared at the food for a minute. I felt like such a bitch. After I yelled at him earlier and called him a liar, he still made me dinner. It almost made me cry. "Listen, I'm...I'm sorry for yelling at you before...I've been extremely stressed out these past few days and...I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven," He said, "I do not know what it is like to lose a loved one, so I cannot say that I fully understand how you must feel. I am deeply sorry for your loss, however. I knew Frank for only a short time, but I know that he was a good man."

"Thank you..." My voice cracked. I buried my face in my hands and let the tears free. I didn't hear him move, but I felt him place his hand on my shoulder. It was the first time I cried in front of anyone in the last year.

* * *

He watched from a distance as the coffin was lowered into the ground. The girl ceremoniously let the dirt from her hands fall on top of the coffin. The priest said some closing words and a hymn was sung. He scanned the crowd for him. It wasn't until the crowd had dispersed tht he saw him.

He was surprised to find that his target had learned to blend in with the rest of society. He watched the man put his arm around the girl and lead her away, back to the limousine. It was all he needed to see. He pulled out the phone from his pocket and dialed the number. It rang only once.

"He's here," He said, "They're together."

"Good," replied the voice on the other end, "You know what to do." He hung up. He placed the phone on the passenger's seat, amidst various pictures of Emily Alcott.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, another cliffhanger. I'll try to get these chapters up faster since my winter break starts on Friday. And I just want to say one thing: If the description of drug use and their effects seem incorrect and unrealistic, it is because I have never done any drugs, contrary to popular belief. Really, I haven't! I don't know what it is like so that's why it may seem inaccurate. Also, I know it's kind of stupid and Mary Sue-ish to include stuff adout dreams, but it will be important. Just not in this story.**

**WHAT? Did I just imply that there might be a SEQUEL?!?! I couldn't have.**

**Review Please!**


End file.
